Off-topic Signature
UPDATE - *Why "this" matters is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-He6EzP5zY&list=RDB-He6EzP5zY (Castle of Glass linkin park lyrics) http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107859434171/ (Castle of Glass linkin park song meaning) *Why this matters is below *Why 'this' matters is below "Feed the ego: less." - Unnamed "Keep Your friends close and your enemies closer" - Sun Tzu "I would fight for my liberty so long as my strength lasted, and if the time came for me to go, the Lord would let them take me." - Lord "Whatever you’re going through right now, remember that Jesus knows how you feel and sympathizes with your pain and weakness." - Noble LaRocco Masi (Don't forget everyone including myself is struggling with anything, and uplifting oneself in anything). "If you know the enemy and know yourself you need not fear the results of 100 battles" - Gecko Fly Quotes "We are free to struggle" - Tenth Avenue North "Adults are only kids grown up anyway" - Walt Disney "We are be, if not, and originally are all children of the same God and we have to come together to solve our problems and not be fighting so much" - Ann Romney "I came to the city to play a "child's" card game on Motorcycles" - Yusei Fudo "In order to see birds it is necessary to become part of the silence." - Robert Lynd "Our deepest fear is that we are not inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our light not our darkness that most frightens us. We ask ourselves who am I to be gorgeous, brilliant, talented, fabulous? Actually, who are you not to be. You are a child of God. Your playing small does not serve the world. There is nothing enlightened about shrinking so other people won't feel insecure around you. We are all meant to shine as children do. We are born to manifest the glory of God that is within us. Its not just in some of us; its in everyone. As we let our own light shine, we unconsciously give other people permission to do the same. As we are liberated from our own fear, our presence automatically liberates others." - Marianne Williamson "So you don't believe in God? Tell me more about how smart you are" - Wily Wonka (genuine meme) *Why this matters: Its within itself. EDIT:/UPDATE: http://ronrolheiser.com/god-as-victim/#.V9QqVZgrI2w (God as Victim) (there's a chance he was temporarily or permanently either left and/or was removed from Heaven. God likely didn't have only one before but at some continuation in and entirety and/or portion of things (events, etc.), God (seemingly) was very alike http://comicvine.gamespot.com/sentry/4005-1454/ Sentry. Its uncertain but the temporary and/or permanent replacement for God (also http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Yahweh_(Earth-616) Yahweh), was Michael (The Archangel), http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Demiurgos_(New_Earth), and/or Raphael (The Archangel) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raphael_(archangel), and/or Jesus himself http://www.whatthebibleteaches.com/wbt_168.htm (but this was only one form of Jesus its unknown to anyone the exact-absolute truth of Jesus but besides the link, anything inside of sub-reality/earth cannot absolutely know the exact-absolute truth, unless having been there before coming to earth if the souls remembered their origin and entire pre-birth story but to remember the entire story has been highly unlikely) Personally I believe this form of Jesus significantly opposed to the other link http://compellingtruth.org/Jesus-I-AM.html (since the first link confuses pride with confidence and whereas pride is usually a negative aspect, confidence is usually a positive aspect). God's power (unknown to anyone) significantly likely had another source of power, The God-Source. The God-Source is significantly alike the relationship between the http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/One-Above-All_(Multiverse) and not utterly and/or only the http://marvel.com/universe/Living_Tribunal Living Tribunal but the http://comicvine.gamespot.com/the-fulcrum/4005-60755/ Fulcrum. However the One Above All (in this sub-reality) was likely a female (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isis the Goddess, not alternative organizations). She is the God-Source and/or was the front aspect of it, giving the "second to her" all variations of her power. But the "One Above All Goddess" (in sub reality) was not her only a representation there-before. Her divine authority and personality was the same as "The One of The God-Source". So it is not her, but the pre-almighty being was nearly akin to her. In actuality (beyond the Prime Heaven, first and second "seats", The actually source of "The One Goddess's God-Energy was unknown. Only the actual entity (she most of the time), knew where the power was coming from. Without her will all beings below her would be entirely powerless and not ("even"), created to begin with. However it is not actually known if God got her power from her or was completely alike One Goddess. Since God could've (likely) been a victim, there may have been a ("current'") "time", where he was tricked into being banished into Midgard ("aka" earth, sub-reality, and many other names). So who is in the maximum-control of earth now? http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Void_(Dark_Sentry)_(Earth-616) (Aka the devil) Who is in prime maximum control of the entirely of the universe, and all thought of realms? [Was formerly and nearly the same as "The Old Lady in DC whom was the entity God...ess behind the Presence whom Spawn (http://spawn.wikia.com/wiki/God) defeated", but in actuality "coincidentally" to be http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mother_of_Existence (who's ironically very alike http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Chronoa) -She is the closest to the God-Source in all of the true reality. However, it is unknown if she is (still) there and/or she is a Victim as one of God (The Original/similar to Sentry God)'s form. It is beyond significantly likely that she is remaining and/or residing in the very heaven but in a collision with an evil force (the negative darkness/alike to the Void). Much is unknown since this universe is clashing with another Universe (a much more currently negative-darker one. "Not what you'd would call a positive-dark and/or light universe). * *Much of this and/or the entities seem as fiction to most but miracles had happened and I believe they (still) do. But there are genuinely good miracles, and they're genuinely bad miracles. Then there is balance - balance does not truly exist (where one may not have to "choose sides"), there is no genuine balance except for representations and/or guides of it -- credence http://eternaldarkness.wikia.com/wiki/Ulyaoth Ulyaoth) *There is a place (the highest Heaven), where if you are aided by the God-Source your thoughts manifest themselves faster than immediately/instantly. Faster than a nanosecond. This is what makes the God-Source all-powerful in this time-line. *Why 'this' matters: Because it may seem as mere foolishness and if it is not, anything can happen to anyone and/or anyone beyond that of an solid eye. Thankfully the current and/or highest authority (if remaining there which I believe it is likely that she is), will all lead us to harmony. UPDATE: Don't forget this signature is genuine (but not presumably absolute and/or completely non-absolute)